


are we people?

by jongsang



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Knowing me, and fluff, and leave some feedback, erm they all panicked gays tho, i didnt stop, i havent decided on ships yet, i will now i swear, id like to know if i can improve or if this is good enough, in the plenties, probably, so this a weird au i thought up when bored, well my awkward ass cant tag so imma stop now, yaya, yeah pls give it a shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongsang/pseuds/jongsang
Summary: yeosang is so sure that his family isn't his own, but he's alone in this thought until a 'runaway Sagittarius' comes and has the same thoughts, just further proving his theory, he joins him and becomes the 'runaway gemini'an au in which you are sorted into zones based on your zodiac sign and it's illegal and punishable by death to interact with those outside your zone, but these are facts hidden from the public. ateez become a rebel group and try to overthrow the government, but can they succeed.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates on when I’m writing uploading proof reading etc, I sometimes update of one of two instagrams.   
> Ateez_official_yeo   
> Strawberryjoong

The beaming sunlight that intruded through the gaps of the young boys blinds ‘‘momma’ really needs to get me new curtains’ the child thought to himself before rubbing the sleep from the corners of their eyes and sitting up, stretching and raising to their feet with small sluggish movements, they made their way down the winding stairs, sure their adoptive parents were well off and provided well for the small boy, but the 6-year-old couldn’t help his wonder about what his real parents were like, where they had been sorted to, why he wasn’t with them, the one thing his fake parents never explained is why we all have the same mark on our wrists, or why he was with someone who clearly wasn’t his real parents,mhe had managed to figure somethings out but not alot, most children hadn’t worked this out and thought he was weird for his thoughts, but he wouldn’t back down, he wasn’t just another stupid 6-year-old following all they were told, no, no, no, he would leave this place, find his own happiness, everyone here was too similar and boring, everyone had the same old, ‘don’t interact with people without out our ‘crest of honour’ on them’ type of throughs, droning their ways into the next generations, but not yeosang, oh no, not yeosang, he refused to listen and his adoptive parents, they were beginning to stop all intrest and care in the child, easy to fall out of love when the childs, not yours i guess, the meals provided getting worse and worse, the young boys state of mind getting worse by the day also.

Down the stairs his feet took him at the hours of 4 am, he was hungry despite the larger then usual meal he had been given, he needs to get used to being hungry, with the slow decrease in care, a few more years and they’d be done paying for him most likely.

he took a handful of food despite this knowledge as well as noticing a bottle of unopened clear liquid, he gave it a quick shake, ‘clear? I’ve never had this juice before’ he said reading the large print letters on the bottle ‘소주’ (soju) ‘I’ll take this too and try it’ with his food and newly discovered 350ml bottle of clear liquids in hand he went back to his own room before he could be caught up so early again, he didn’t want to explain his difficulties sleeping at night but if caught 4 nights in a row up before 5 am they would surely question him.

he began playing some music while he ate the food he brought, eyes landing on the drink he found and taking a large gulp of the uncoloured liquid, a small burn in his throat yet he enjoyed the bitter taste, surprisingly and quickly drank the full bottle and wiped his pink tinted lips before feeling slightly faint, what was this feeling? he didn’t know, but he liked it. Made his sucky life all the nicer in those moments, for some reason he seemed to forget about the fact his adoptive (?) parents aregued about weather or not they should keep him almost every night when they thought he was asleep. he’d need to look for this liquid again, if its what caused the faint foggy feeling, read the bottle again hoping to understand more ‘24% alcohol, soju… 21+’ well he couldn’t buy it himself with that edition, he didn’t know what soju or alcohol was, but he knew the symbol well, ‘I will find someone to buy it for me tomorrow’ he had many ‘friends’ older than himself surely someone will.

A crash… and a boy appeared in his window ..! “Seob” the young boy called to the brown haired kid now sat in his bedroom window “what brings you here?” yeosang added, the boy addressed as ‘Seob’ tears quickly fell from his eyes, he’s cheeks blotchy and eyes red and puffy from holding back his tears “i’m scared sangie..”

—————

A bang on the door and a groan from the teen “coming!” he shouted angrily opening the door to the apartment his parents ended up renting for his 16th birthday due to being done with him and his insisting to meet his real parents.

Two men barged in the moment he opens the door “we heard that a runaway Sagittarius was spotted in this area today!” They boomed as they destroyed the boy's small apartment “seems like you are clear.” They pushed back past and out the door slamming the frail entrance to the apartment behind them

“Wow.. rude..” he whispered to no one as he began to clean his room again, a familiar crash at his bedroom window he hadn’t heard in years, he ran into her room “Seob!” he shouted, but it wasn’t possible, that boy died that night 10 years ago.

he was instead met with a pale boy with light brown hair, quickly running at the barely taller boy and holding a hand over his mouth and holding him by the wrist, “please don't shout, they will come back” a small nod from the older boy was all it took for the grip on both his hands and mouth to be released “sorry, I’m trying to hide out, i ran from my section, the woman is not my mother, i want to find my real family, and learn what they are really like, what their true zodiac is.”

If it had been some adult that had found their way into his room he would have screamed immediately, but since it was a cute boy, seemingly his age, he heard them out, he couldn’t help but be fine with his presence “your parents? Zodiac? Wait first what’s your name, then explain.” yeosang’s words fell awkwardly to the unknown boy, he’s never been good at dealing with those he found beautiful, it makes him nervous, well he’s not the best at communication all together if he’s completely honest

A quick silence “my names wooyoung.” The boy spoke up before thinking back over what else was asked: “im trying to dig up information on my real parents” the small boy repeated now that the older seemed to calm down. ‘real parents’ yeosang repeated in his mind

“You mean you think our parents are fake too?” yeosang spoke quickly hoping he had found someone who shared the same theory as himself before remembering the officers that had come in ‘runaway Sagittarius huh?’ “So you are the ‘Sagittarius’ people are having a hissy fit about?”

“You know… yeah I’m a Sagittarius, please don’t hand me in, I can’t go back to that family!” he pleaded and yeosang nodded softly, he understood, managing to convince officials that he was able to live alone a few years early due to hating the people he was living with, was no easy task, they were never the most polite or easy to communicate with, but after his fake (?) parents also said they didn't want yeosang anymore the finally let go and allowed him the freedom.

“I won’t hand you in, but you have to explain to me first” as soon as my words left my mouth the boy calling himself wooyoung spoke up about his findings

“I didn’t agree with everything the prince spoke about in the Sagittarius section, so I decided to look into it in my spare time, I quickly found out how this world works and it’s so corrupt! we are taken from our families at birth, branded and placed in a section of the country based on when we were born, and you will die if you try to find your family and get caught, as you can’t really interact with people outside your branding, please understand how corrupt this is and let me continue my search..” his voice became pleading and trailed off.

‘he just confirmed all my suspicions since I was young with that explanation, then that also meant Hyeongseop really was dead.. he must be telling the truth, since everything matched up with my own story, finally, I found someone else, someone who knows for sure!’ he thought to himself before speaking to the boy “you will need to rest and eat if you plan to take on the world, stay here tonight I will feed you, in return, I ask you tell me more.” yeosang spoke awkwardly and also caught on to the look of gratitude he got from the boy before leaving the room to find some food to give to her new housemate for the night.

After they had finished their meal yeosang showed the other to his small room and showed him the bed “you will sleep in here for tonight, shout if you need me, if you need to shower also just ask.” he explained briefly before exiting to the living area/kitchen to set up a place for his own sleep, or what little sleep he would get that night.

Now that he was laying down her mind wandered to everything the ‘runaway’ told her, maybe people from other ‘zodiacs’ were more interesting than this sorry place of simple people, she just can’t get along with the people here. Eventually, she fell asleep with her thoughts, only to be woken up rather quickly by her own mind again.

Clock, 3 am? ‘Just over 1 hour this time? Oh well may as well get a drink and some food, I didn’t take my medication in the confusion of last night either, I’ll take that now’ he made his way to the cabinets and took down his main medication for the day and some food and drink, he took the pills dry before quickly drinking the full drink and taking the food back to his makeshift bed on the floor.

The remainder of the night yeosang stayed awake on his computer he was given when moving out, it was meant for relaying anything to the government that residents deemed important officials usually taking our concerns seriously and taking care of them quickly, however, with some rewriting of the program on the device yeosang used it for many unique features made by himself, and covered his tracks easily when doing anything, that night he tried something dangerous, rewrite and enter the official documents of this land.

There was a file about each resident in the ‘Gemini’ section, yeosang quickly stumbled across his own name, and opened it.

Name: choi yeosang  
Original name: kang yeosang  
Gender: male, changed upon request of replacement parents of Gemini heritage.  
Original Gender: female  
Eye colour: brown, changed to fit in with Gemini parents, both with light brown eyes.  
Original Eye colour: Black, few with this colour.  
Hair colour: pink, dyed of free will, been through many hair colours.  
Original Hair colour: blue tinted black. A weird, one of a kind, born trait, was changed immediately to brown

Family details  
Reference fileS: ijaierhcnnchtyoqwueh44btc  
W QNH1 H8HWIHTE  
Maternal parents: m-----------  
ERROR  
UNAUTHORISED PERSONNEL  
INITIATING LOCATION SEARCH

yeosang was reading through his file when suddenly there seems to be a corruption before telling him the reason, he quickly began to overwrite the system before closing his device for the night, too dangerous to log on tonight.

  
Instead, he thought over what he had read, ‘i was changed a lot to suit the family i have now huh? I will ha-’ his thoughts caught off due to being startled by hands coming around him, covering his lips, a whisper quickly filling the air.

“It’s me wooyoung, it looks like there's an official coming this way, I’m gonna pretend you are a hostage so i don’t get you involved, thanks for letting me hideout.” yeosang’s hand quickly reaching up to the others and moving the hands off of his own mouth just enough to speak.

“wait , i want to come with you, i just read through some of my files, i need to do this too, the hostage plan could work to get us out of here safe, you go grab a knife quick and i will get some stuff we will need in a bag before authorities come.” another whisper barely audible in return to the boys words.

“Are you sure? It’s dangerous.” yeosang merely nodded in reply before standing, reading himself yo look for necessities, quickly shoving his laptop and phone in his bag first, along with the chargers.

After a quick scavenger yeosang had what he believed was everything they needed for now, and just in time as a large knock was heard on the door, his eyes whipped to the door and hurried over to wooyoung before screaming and placing the bag over wooyoungs shoulders “now put the knife against my neck, and when i make a signal run for the window.” wooyoung nodded in reply before the door was forced open.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

     Yeosang let out a loud scream while the officers violently attempted to budge the door.

    The door quickly slammed open against the wall as several officers entered, immediately pointed guns around the room with many of the barrels falling aim on the pair.

    “Let him go!” An officer commanded, yeosang felt Wooyoung stiffen and looked up at him to reassure him while disguised as an attempted to pull from his grasp around his neck.

    “I am the one making demands, I have a hostage not you, drop your guns from me or I will kill this kid!” His grip was tight on the blade held barely against yeosangs neck knuckles white, hands shaking but barely noticeable. 

    “What? We are the police, why should we take demands from a criminal.” They cocked their guns and seemed ready to shoot.

    ”drop them or I kill him! What don’t you understand.” Yeosang could tell he was panicking and the hands that he had pretended to be trying to pull the blade away in fact now pushed it closer so it was drawing blood, but not to a dangerous extent.

     A few police officers stared amongst themselves, some dropping their guns aim some keeping them pointed towards to the two teens.

    “Clearly you can’t understand.” Wooyoung spoke out before reaching for a gun the yeosang has handed him pointing it towards the temple of yeosangs head keeping the knife securely in place blood now dripping slowly due to the shallow cut, yeosang was wincing from pain and the cold steel pressed against his temple.

    The gun was the quickly moved from yeosangs temple firing a warning shot right past an officers and Wooyoung stepped back until he was against the wall in the corner next to a window and a desk, the desk was bare save for a single photo.

    “Drop the weapons.” His voice was firm and demanding and finally they were cooperating.

    “The guns are down now let the kid go.” Wooyoung then shifted the guns barrel direction and shot the remaining bullets towards the ceiling immediately after the guns were dropped, not waiting to watch the harsh collapse of the apartment room ceiling he stared at yeosang waiting for what to do next.

    Wooyoung was quick to remove the knife from yeosangs neck before yeosang grabbed one last item off the table beside the window and jumping onto the balcony and dragging the other with him.

    “Where can we go? You know more about outside here then me.” He was only met with a frown.

    ”in sorry, I didn’t mean to actually cut you.. we need to treat your wound” concern overtook the boys expression and he reached out for the other who only shook his hands in protest.

    ”its fine, don’t worry, it’s only a scratch, made it more believable and I did it purposely don’t worry, let’s just go before we get caught and worry about the small stuff later” he smiled “so where to?”

    “It’s easier to get out if we go that way, right wing street, dead end wall, do yo-“ he was cut off by yeosang grabbing his hand and jumping down off the balcony shoving the photo he grabbed before leaving into his trousers at the waist.

    ”of course I know the wall! Let’s go.” With their bags and other belongings they were now running towards their ‘freedom’ together.

 

* * *

 

    Nervous footsteps caterwauled down the hallway towards the stupid meeting, why did they all have to send Hongjoong as his districts representative, lazy generals, sending a lieutenant, yes he was meant to join the ranks of general with in the next few weeks based on performance, his own calculations, but he’s lieutenant right now, right?

    His hand was shaky as it reached towards the door handle, twisting it slowly trying to avoid the noises he’d inevitably make while entering the room.

    Once the door was open he slowly wandered looking for where he was meant to be seated and waiting for everyone else.

    Minutes later all but one person was seated, they were waiting in the guy who called the damn meeting. The king... or should he say the less then capable fill in king.

    Eventually the man of the hour arrived with a young and well built boy, definitely a teen, as well as normal security.

    “Okay so, before the king returns, we need to fix this.” Here we go again, another fuck up from this fill in. “Someone has escaped from their sector and taken my Gemini hostage.”

    Okay he has really messed up harder then usual.

    “I want you guys to all inform the officials of your sectors, and place these wanted posters around, they must be captured alive, especially the captured Gemini, if the Sagittarius ends up dying in the struggle so be it.”

    Most of the representatives sighed but nodded in a agree a quiet ‘yes sire’ falling from everyone’s lips.

    Hongjoong thought that was it, they had been dismissed after being handed several posters and descriptors of the offenders. he was about to leave the room he was stopped.

    “Ah wait Hongjoong.” He stopped immediately and faced the fake king.

    ”yes sire?”

    ”take this kid, he will be your personal body guard.” He will what? A kid as a body guard, kind of embarrassing, why does he even need one... “I want you to be the leader of this opporation, so everyone knows to report to you, you will also become the head official in your sector from tomorrow onwards, you are the top performer in your sector.” 

    “Yes sire” he bowed his head.

”okay you may now leave, jongho, be a good body guard for him, okay? although he is still quite young for a body guard, he is the top performer and strongest amongst them all physically and has the brains to go with it, he’s naturally talented.” He had turned to inform him why he chose jongho as his bodyguard looking Hongjoong in the eye as he did so, jongho wondered closer to the new head. 

    He nodded, not like he can deny him, he was entrusted with the land as fill in king by the real king whilst he delt with a war in his other country, we take orders from him as if he was the real king until his return.

    Hongjoong bowed once more “yes sire. jongho, please come with me then.” He turned to face the teen as he spoke to him and bowed to the fake king once more before leaving with the young body guard following.

    Hongjoong was now the youngest head, ever, it was a huge honor, and even the head of an operation on his first day of promotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, sorry I took forever, I’m very good at breaking my devices, based on the feedback I received I changed parts of my writing style, I hope this is better ? I’d love to hear other improvement I can make :)  
> -  
> HMU on Instagram: @ateez_official_yeo  
> Twitter: Dronebby

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed, id appreciate any feedback, im still quite new to writing fanfictions and everything.


End file.
